Hiding Her Wings
by Castiels Star
Summary: The boys thought that the Angels only interfered with their lives after Dean was raised from perdition one month ago. I guess they still don't realise they've been living with one since their fathers death... Maybe AU in some places like flashbacks. Might turn Dean/OC or Sam/OC Later, still not sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you guys like this first chapter guys! Please let me know what you think of this chapter please! I wanna know if I should keep going with it, I have a feeling it could be really good!**_

_**I'm not sure whether I'll make it into a Dean/OC or Sam/OC yet, so if you have any preferences let me know And i'll see what I can do!**_

_**Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Dean, come on! We were meant to be on the road to Bobby's half an hour ago!"

"In a minute Ariel, I'm still trying to get the stench of coffin soil out of my hair." He yelled through the bathroom door; rolling my eyes towards Sam, he shook his head and laughed.

"He's such a baby" I muttered down to him "Dean it's been a month, there is no stench." I called back to the eldest brother, who ironically enough is the most baby-ish. I turned my back to the door just as Dean opened it, stepping out into the crappy motel room we were just about to leave behind.

"Still smells" he muttered walking passed me and too his duffel on the opposite bed. I smiled small at him and walked to him, dumping my smaller one next to his.

"Well I don't smell anything but whatever you say bud." I shrugged, patting his back patronisingly. I looked up at Sammy who was now standing, holding the keys to the impala. "Probably just psychological anyway" I finished, watching as Dean snatched the keys from his brother, not trusting him since he tried to 'modernise his baby' as Dean says.

"Whatever Miss I-have-a-degree" he mocked, picking up his duffel, "let's go", before walking out of the room.

"Hey Sam," I called out, stopping him from following his brother, "are you OK?" raising an eyebrow he looked down at me, "you weren't in the rom when I woke up last night?" I semi-explained/asked.

"Oh yeah… I urr… went out for a walk 'is all, I'm fine." He got out quickly, not looking me directly in the eye and giving me one of the most fakest smiles I've ever seen.

I put a hand on my hip "you know Sam, for somebody who basically lies for a living, you're pretty crap at lying."

"Look, just leave it OK?" he snapped with force "I'm fine" he said quietly, before taking one of my duffels from my hand and walked out to the car. I watched him as I followed him out of the motel and towards the Impala.

He hasn't been the same since Dean died and came back, neither had Dean. Who can blame them though? Some lost his brother, went crazy from blaming himself, disappeared and then what? After four months Bobby and I turn up at his doorstep with Dean standing behind us all alive and well. And as for Dean, spending 4 months in hell and then waking up suddenly in a coffin surrounded by solid dirt can't be good for your mind. That's quite a big shock to the system for anyone, let alone for people who lived in this life.

In all honesty I should've helped Sam more; helped by bringing Dean back or at least told him he was going to come back one way or another – like he wanted me too. But I chose to be the horrible friend and not to because that would involve revealing who I am to Sam – or what I am – and I don't think he would be able to forgive me, especially after how I found them at Bobby's.

* * *

"_Hey Bobby, you here?" I called from Bobby's kitchen, closing the door softly behind me. I'd known Bobby since I was – or my physical self was 18. We ran into each other on a case and I helped him, or saved him however you want to put it._

_"Who are you?" a deep voice spoke from the doorway; I turned to him and practically froze to my spot, a small, relieved sigh escaping my lips. Dean._

_"Oh, hi" I regained myself, "I'm Ariel, and I'm looking for Bobby" I told him, watching as he looked me up and down with dark and heavy eyes before making his way to the fridge._

_"He's in there" he pointed to the lounge/office room as he opened the door to grab another beer._

_"Thanks" I said, making my way across the room, "are you Dean Winchester?" I asked quietly, looking back, clocking the scratches and bruises that covered the man._

_"What's it to you?"_

_"Bobby told me about you and your brother… I'm… I'm sorry about your father." I said, lowering my eyes to the floor. Dean didn't respond. He just walked passed me taking a large swig of his beer. I felt bad for Dean, knowing what happened and why it happened while having the power to stop it completely and yet not being able to do anything without sentencing myself to eternal punishment._

_Running a hand through my hair I walked into the living room, revealing myself to Bobby and Sam, the one who would need most of my help in the coming months._

_'Ariel, glad you could come on such short notice girl" Bobby said with a small smile, the only type I've ever seen him produce, and pulling me into a hug. "Think it's the right time now lass?" he whispered into my ear._

_"Yes Bobby, it is," I whispered back, locking eyes with Sam briefly as he wondered who I was._

_"Alright boys, this is Ariel" Bobby introduced me formally as he came out of the hug and turned to face the mourning brothers. Sam hastily got up to shake my hand, his politeness shining through even in the most saddest of times for him, and I didn't ignore the slight darkness of demon blood in his touch, while Dean just stared blankly at me, almost through me, but nodded once in recognition. "Listen, Sam… Dean." Bobby said caching Sam's and demanding Deans attention, 'Ariel's going to be travelling around with you for a while as you two pull through this." Dean began to protest but Bobby shut him up with a look "and to help with whatever's goin' on out there with the blasted demons."_

_"Really Bobby? We don't need a babysitter" Sam muttered, eyeing me up and down slyly. I played with the ends of my long blonde hair from anxiety._

_"I know that, ya idjit. She's not a babysitter, she's a hunter and a damn good one too… and you boys are going to need as much help as you can get. You're also gonna need someone to talk to, and as I'm pretty balls at that crap I figured you'd need someone who isn't. And Ariel here is the best person I know."_

_"Bobby, this is a bunch of bullcrap!"_

* * *

Needless to say hat the fight Dean picked with Bobby was a long one, but he eventually gave up when Sam said it would be good for them to have somebody with them. So Dean retired to his room, complaining about his wounds and how tired he was; I ended up sneaking into his room and healing him that night. After the fight Dean barely spoke to me for weeks until I saved his stubborn head from being eaten by a vampire, then he began to accept that I was here to help them. Ever since then I've been with them, helping them, protecting them and saving them from falling into the arms of the truly dangerous and evil.

Bobby knows who I am, the only one in this world that does – I would have preferred if he didn't know but I couldn't exactly not tell him after I healed him on the first hunt we did together as a team. He made me tell him everything, well almost; I told him I was an angel, how I was exiled from heaven long before the bible was written but not why I was and what my duties were and how I plan to save his precious boys from dying permanently.

But I guess I am grateful for his help, he made my quest a lot easier especially as he'd do anything for those two boys.

"So Ariel, what do you think?" Dean asked, looking at me from the rear view mirror.

"Hmm?" I said, looking at him. We've been on the road for a few hours now.

"Were you even listening to me?" Dean said with a serious face. He may be 2 years older than my physical body but he acts like he's 20 years older sometimes.

"Come on man, when does she ever?" Sam joked, making them both laugh.

"Hey, I do listen to him! Only when it's necessary though." I replied with a smirk, leaning forward so my arms rested on the back of their seats. "Anyway, what was the question?"

"Do you wanna head straight to Bobby's or have an overnight pit-stop?" Dean repeated.

"Hmm…" I pretended to think, "I'm thinking I'm hungry." I grinned, leaning back again. Although I'm an angel, I've adapted well to the human culture, including developing the hunger for food and need for sleep, it was one of my punishments when I was exiled; _'love the humans so much then why don't I act like one' _quoting Michael exactly.

"Me too… overnight pit-stop it is!" Dean grinned, and began looking for signs for the nearest highway diner and motel.

I sighed and watched as the brothers made light conversation, adding in my own opinion every now and again, but I couldn't help but think that something was slightly different with them, they didn't have the same brotherly ease as they used to have. Furrowing my eyebrows I began to think, trying to remember the prophecies that only I once had access too.

I started to feel guilty, knowing I had avoided my hearts duty for far too long, and by doing so, allowing Dean and Sam to suffer the way they are.

But that's why I've got to stop it. I've got to stop everything. But _how?_

* * *

**_And that was the first chapter!_**

**_What did you guys think? You like it?_**

**_Let me know so I can continue! Like I said I have a feeling this story could be really good!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! Here's the second chapter! This one actually involves a bit of a proper episode from season 4! YEyyyy Supernatural 3**_

_**A Crazy Massive thank you to Ronnisaur for reviewing on this story! You're awesome! :)**_

_**Here's chapter 2! And remember to let me know what you think! I know there's not much Sam in this one but this was bit of a focus still on background info and everything... he'll be in the next chapter a lot more obviously!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah Bobby, yeah we're on our way… just stopping overnight as we're all knackered." I explained into my phone, walking into the motel room ahead of the boys and sitting on the end of the bed.

_"Well hurry the hell up, things are getting… creepy around here." _

I sighed and looked up at Dean, who was rummaging through his duffel on the couch. "Yeah OK Bobby, just… stay calm until we get there, we'll be there before noon tomorrow."

_"Fine, and Ariel has there been anymore signs of-?"_

"No, there hasn't." I muttered, lowering my voice and walking quickly into the bathroom and standing in front of the mirror, gaining more privacy.

_"Well are you sure he didn't-?"_

"Recognise me? I don't know Bobby" I almost whispered, careful for the boys not to hear me.

_"Well let's hope not. See you tomorrow Ariel" _Bobby basically grunted into the phone, I could hear one of the hunter hotlines ringing from here, _"bye."_

"Bye Bobby." I said into the phone and hung up, sighing I looked into the mirror and frowned, what if Castiel _had_ remembered me? I know it's been almost 4,000 years but angels have a long memory, and Castiel and I were close once.

"Hey Ari?" Sam said from the door with a knock. I hummed once and looked over at him with a blank look on my face. "Dean and I were gonna head out to the diner and have some dinner, you comin'?"

"Oh, umm nah…" I trailed off, twirling a bit of my hair through my fingers subconsciously.

"Alright... hey are you OK?" he asked, turning back around from heading out of the bathroom, "you seem a bit distant?"

I raised a brow at him and kinda half smirked at him, "oh I'm fine. Are _you_ OK Sam?" I was determined to get what he was hiding out of him.

"Yeah I'm fine Ariel," he said shortly.

"Fine" I said, walking swiftly passed him into the room.

"Good" I heard him quickly say.

"Don't forget the cheese on my burger Dean" I smiled at the elder brother, who was looking at me credulously, his eyes then flickering to his brother.

"Wouldn't dare" he joked, grabbing the room key off the table. "See you in an hour or so, Ri" he waved from the door, with Sam in tow.

"Bye boys" I smiled and waved, but as soon as the door was shut I collapsed back onto one of the queen beds, my hands rubbing my eyes. I focused the little grace I had left from my wings towards my head to take the pain away that was slowly forming a headache.

I hated lying to the boys, and they wouldn't understand if I told them now; they'd probably hate me… the way Dean reacted to Castiel was bad enough, and watching him look straight into my eyes with those crystal blue one's was torturous, Dean was curious enough as it is afterwards…

* * *

_"Dean, are you sure you need me to be here? I'm sure you and Bobby can handle whatever this is." I said, rubbing my hands up and down my arms, shivering slightly. And not because it was cold._

_"It's not me who wants you here, I'd rather have you back at the motel… safe." Dean looked up at me from where he was standing._

_"Bobby?" I said, catching his eyes._

_"What?" He retorted annoyed, "we have no idea what this thing is and you're quicker and a better fighter than all us boys together so we definitely might damn need your help." He said, not breaking eye contact. I gulped and nodded, keeping my eyes down as I walked to the table they were crouching over. Bobby's eyes told me everything, it wasn't because I was a better fighter than they were; it's because he knows I know damn well who Castiel is, my reaction back at the psychics home was enough for Bobby's brain to start putting things together._

_"Now that we've cleared that up, let's get started." Dean said, taking a seat at the table while Bobby did the ritual… almost perfectly, but for a first timer with the spell he wasn't so bad. I stood back from the boys and watched them, waiting and dreading the arrival for my old feathered friend._

**_2 hours later_**

_The boys were bored, sitting at the table casually making small talk while I was anxious as ever, pacing back and forth repeatedly._

_"Look Ariel will you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy for Christ's sake." Dean whined and I glared at him, "right, right… the lords name in vein whatever." He shrugged off my glare. Sure, I may practically be a fallen angel or whatever I am as I'm not exactly that but I still don't like Christ's or the Lord's name being used in vein, I need to honour what I am somehow. "You sure you did the ritual right?" Bobby gave Dean a course-I-did-idjit look. "Sorry, bit touchy, touchy huh?" Dean snickered. _

_Just then the roof began to shake and an extremely loud rattling was heard._

_"Oh no" I said, stepping back a couple steps and held my breath. Dean came and stood in front of me, protecting me thinking I was scared, which I was but for different reasons. Bobby chucked Dean his shotgun and Dean handed me his precious gun and forced me back to the far end of the warehouse._

_Then it happened, with a loud roar of lightening and flickering of the lights, the warehouse doors flung open and a man walked in slowly dressed in a suit and a tan trench coat. Well he sure knows how to make an entrance I thought to myself, seeing his dark wings immediately spread out, covering almost the width of the warehouse, the shots Dean and Bobby were firing were completely useless._

_"Who are you?" Dean demanded to Castiel._

_"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Yep - still dramatic, I had to bit my lip from my lips involuntarily turning into a smirk. Castiel's eyes flickered to me ever so briefly, taking account who was in the room, I lowered my eyes though to dodge his gaze, worried he'd take one look and see straight through the spell. I knew the spell worked as it protected me from Gabriel – or the 'trickster' as the boys think – but I can't be too safe._

_"Yeah, well thanks for that. And thanks for the tattoo's too." Dean said, his voice dripping completely of sarcasm. I jumped from Dean's sudden movement as he jumped forward, stabbing Castiel with the magic demon knife. I couldn't help and roll my eyes at his poor attempt, I looked at Bobby who was staring at me as if to do something. I just shook my head and took a small step back, signalling that I couldn't or wouldn't. I watched as Castiel just yanked out the blade as if it was nothing and dropped it on the floor._

_Before I knew it Bobby attacked him and Castiel had grabbed his weapon and swung Bobby around with it, swinging him as if he was a ragdoll. I suddenly got angry and I found my voice._

_"Hey, leave him alone." I yelled, suddenly having the confidence to stalk passed Dean, ignoring his attempts to pull me back and stepped so I was just in front of Bobby, face to face with the angel. Castiel took a step closer and stared at me, with the look of what I thought to be a mix of determination and confusion on his face. Still staring at me, with my diminishing confidence, he simply touched Bobby on the forehead with his fingertips and Bobby crumpled to the ground, unconscious. I was just quick enough to spin round and catch his head in my lap before he hit the floor completely._

_"Dammit." I muttered, realising that I had forgotten angels do that frequently. I sent up a glare to Castiel, one that I'm sure I used to give him, as he walked passed me and I'm pretty sure I saw a slight shiver go down his spine._

_"We need to talk Dean. Alone."_

_Dean just ignored him and walked to me, crouching down to Bobby and checking his pulse before glaring up at Castiel._

_"Did you really think that was a good thing to do? Stab him with a knife? You pissed him off." I hissed, angry with Dean and myself for letting him do it._

_"How should I have known it didn't work?"_

_"The shots you fired literally did nothing to him Dean."_

_"Your friends alive" he said matter-of-factly to Dean, not caring about Bobby or the fact he interrupted our conversation. I moved my attention to Castiel._

_"Who are you?" Dean stood up._

_"Castiel."_

_"Yeah we figured that much" I muttered, looking back down to Bobby, carefully moving my hand to his cheek to his head, putting it in a comfortable position, and also began to slowly and I mean very slowly, let my tiny amount of grace flow through my fingers, careful not to let Castiel notice._

_"I mean what are you?" Dean turned the concentration back to him._

_"I'm an Angel of the Lord."_

_"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean scoffed._

_"There are," I said before I could stop myself, "I've read about them briefly." I quickly added, hoping not to draw too much attention to myself, but I was lucky – it looked like Dean and Castiel were having a staring match._

_"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel said, before summoning up some lightening flashes to allow Dean to see his great dark wings shadow appears, spreading wide behind his back. I gasped slightly, taking my hand from Bobby's face swiftly, remembering how incredible his wings were. Bobby's head began to move slightly in my lap and I looked down to meet his eyes, putting a finger to my lips to tell him not to make a sound._

_"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes" I frowned feeling guilty, I could've just told them it was Castiel speaking._

_"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be… overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."_

_"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" I watched as Castiel nods, "buddy next time lower the volume." Dean joked, his bad timing for humour never seizes to come through._

_"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people," he looked at me, causing Dean to turn around suspiciously; I just shrugged at Dean pretending not to know anything, "can perceive my true visage. I thought you," he turned back to Dean, "would be one of them. I was wrong."_

_"Right, and what 'visage' are you in now, huh? What, a holy tax accountant?"_

_"This?" Castiel looked down at his vessel, "this is… a vessel." Yeah I already knew that. Bobby looked at me with a raised brow asking if I was wearing a vessel, I shook my head._

_"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked, shocked._

_"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel responded casually._

_"Well, I don't believe you, so who are you really?" Dean folded his arms, I shook my head in annoyance at the man._

_Castiel frowned, confused; "I told you." I stood up slowly, while placing Bobby's head on the ground still pretending he was asleep, and walked around him standing slightly behind Dean._

_"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"_

_"Good things to happen, Dean."_

_Oh no, my mind flashed through the prophecy of the Winchester brothers, remembering why they were so important, why I was meant to look after their ancestry and themselves so profusely in the first place. No. No, no, no. I mentally repeated in my head as the conversation went on._

_"Not in my experience." _

_Castiel stop. Please. Turn back. Ignore your orders, don't finish this conversation, I mentally begged the angel._

_"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Stop Castiel just stop it._

_"Why'd you do it?" I instinctively stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Dean's hand, knowing what was coming next. Dean took it with a tight squeeze._

_"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you." Damn you Castiel._

* * *

"For God's sake Castiel." I muttered under my breath, blaspheming my father as I recklessly do every day even though I try not to.

Thankfully we haven't had another visit from the blue eyed angel since that night, or not that Dean has told me about anyway, and truthfully I'm glad, I'm not sure how I am going to be able to handle it again. And this time I'm sure Castiel will actually have some questions for me, some of the looks he gave me I'm so sure he saw something in me, no matter how protected and hidden it is.

Dean was so suspicious once Castiel had left that night, firing me with a bunch of questions once Bobby had stood up.

"Why didn't you attack him?" _"I thought our weapons would be useless after he bullets did nothing."_

"Why didn't you tell us about angels?" _"I never thought we'd ever have to face one! And it was before I knew you anyhow."_

"Why did he look at you funny when he said people could hear him?" _"How the hell should I know?"_

I played off my responses as convincingly as possible, knowing the right answer to every single one: our weapons would have no effect unless they're made out of angel blades; I never knew how to tell you about angels without you getting all suspicious or 'you're crazy' on me; that's because I'm an angel too and I can hear him, but I can't prove to you I'm an angel because I'm being punished and my grace was taken away from me.

This guilt was going to be the death of me.

Sighing I opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling trying to calm down.

"Hello" I heard a gruff voice say, making me jump and sit up straight, my eyes meeting the brightest of blue ones.

"Hi" was all I could say.

* * *

_**Sooooo what did you guys think? Was the flashback OK? Not too long? Hopefully all of Ariel's bits that I added in made sense OK with the events going on from 4x01!**_

_**Please review and let me know what you guys think! Still not sure whether I should make it more of a Dean/OC thing or Sam/OC thing... or maybe keep it neutral throughout? If you have any ideas on that let me know! **_

_**Thanks guys ^.^**_


End file.
